Chronicles of the Forgotten
by Mypokemonpride
Summary: They say the world is full of crack-ships and forgotten parings. We're talking stuff like TokaNio, HaruHaruki, NioYuri, OtoyaHaru, TokaHana, EVERYTHING IMAGINABLE. A chronicle of one-shots that'll feature under-appreciated ships and a paradise of all different kinds of crack-ships. Time to set sail, don't worry, you won't be coming back :)
1. Nio X Yuri: On that Day

Part 1: On that Day: Nio X Yuri

"It's no good, Nio-san."

Nio couldn't breathe. Not when _she_was standing this close. Her savior, her light, the woman she had dedicated her life to serving. Right here, backing her up against the wall to where the only distance between them was the caged words of their hearts.

She yearned to free the monster inside her chest. To taint the angel's lips with her own and destroy all the barriers that ever existed. Just for today, Nio didn't want to follow the scrip. This moment might be the last chance before the final curtain fall. The scenario was perfect, the stage of opportunity hers for the taking.

But, Nio was…

_Just do it._

"Chairwoman—"

The chairwoman inhaled deeply. Extending an arm out, she caught a strand of Nio's golden hair and twirled it between her fingers, her face subconsciously getting closer, closer and closer still.

She hesitated, drawing back a bit. Never had she felt this disgusting before. The chairwoman knew good- well that her desires were twisted and wrong and unfitting for a Queen Bee. The fragile treasure placed under her care was a child, definitely not innocent, but, a child nonetheless. Yet, she didn't want to stop herself. In fact, she wanted to go further. Much, much further.

Nio blinked. Heat rushed through her body. Her eyes glistened in an emotion not even the greatest of illusions could hide. It seeped into her pores, electrified the soul. Nio was strong; she should be able to make a move. It wasn't a problem for her in the past…

So, why was this any different?

Nio averted her gaze to the side, pulse racing and flush blossoming onto her cheeks. It must've been the green lights of the hexagonal shapes all around them that dizzied her and made her stomach twist with butterflies.

"Nio-san, do you hate me?" The chairwoman whispered into Nio's ears.

Nio fought herself from squirming as she felt the chairwoman's hot-breath tickle her eardrums. She loved it. More. Give her more.

The chairwoman brushed her hand down along Nio's jaw-line and traced her slim shoulders. The feel of Nio's soft skin on her fingertips was an ecstasy sweeter than hell. A paradise anyone would betray god for. Her toes curled into her shoes. Leaning herself into the curve of Nio's neck, her lips hovered over the flesh, teasing, tempting.

"T-that's mean, I would never hate you." Nio breathed erratically.

A shattered smile painted itself onto the canvas of the chairwoman's mouth.

"Oh my, then why is it that you never call me by my name?"

The chairwoman kissed Nio's shoulder.

"B-because, umm, ahh—"

"Why?" her grip tightened.

Nio had the face of a ripe strawberry. Sweat glistened on her. What was the meaning of this?

The chairwoman narrowed her eyes, slowly closing them, her forehead resting against Nio.

Her eyelashes were wet. Nio almost gasped.

_Tears? No way, the chairwoman isn't crying. She doesn't do that… at least, not in front of others._

The silence hanging in the air suffocated time and distorted reality into pitiful dreams.

"Nio, if you don't call me by my name, I'll have to—"

Whatever the chairwoman was threatening to do, Nio died to know what it was.

"You'll?"

Looking straight into Nio, the chairwoman's expression transformed and darkened, a chaotic fever burning within her dilated pupils.

"I'll…" the chairwoman placed a hand on Nio, grasping the red ribbon tied onto her collared shirt.

This was it. The day Nio always longed to be real was about to happen. The whole idea of it was absurd and she blushed madly at it.

"I can't do it." The chairwoman sighed as if everything within her was suddenly smashed into pieces.

Nio's heart sunk fast.

The chairwoman stepped away from Nio, tears shining at the corners. She flashed her trademark smile, but, it was broken.

It killed Nio.

"You really are a cruel devil, Nio-san." She turned her back away from Nio, staring at her desk. "You should leave, class black starts tomorrow and you need your rest."

The weight of the entire universe crushed Nio in anvils. Her shoulders slumped. Eyebrows were furrowed together and her mouth was parted, forming a small _o_.

"But—"

"Nio-san, please. Go. That's an _order." _

Nio clenched a fist and released it just as quickly. She wavered. Submitting to the older women, Nio bowed.

"As you wish…_Yuri._"

Nio stumbled on the name. Obeying the orders, she swiftly headed towards the door. Pausing at the knob, she notched her head over her shoulder and ogled at Yuri, who remained in her rigid position. With an inaudible sigh, Nio left the room.

Yuri whipped around, disbelief etching every fiber of her being. She imagined it; Nio hadn't actually said her name. _Right?_

She trudged up the steps to her swivel chair and desk. Plopping down, she tapped a few buttons and brought up a screen with a bright, sunny and smiling red-headed teenager.

"This year's Queen Bee candidate, Ichinose Haru," her gaze softened. "You know, being the Queen Bee is a lonely thing. I'll feel sorry for you if you take my place." The chairwoman propped her elbows onto the desk and buried her face into her palms. _Nio..._

….

Outside the room, Nio slid to the floor. She stared at the ceiling, her head resting back against the door for support. Tears rolled and splashed onto her skirt. She would've punched the tears off of her if she weren't feeling so weak and dead inside.

Nio's thoughts whirled. The scene she had in mind ended in a fashion she didn't expect. It was ruined now. There would be no more tries. Sure, tomorrow would come, class black would start and she'd still get to be with Yuri, however, nothing would be the same. They had played on uncharted grounds, crossed boundaries, upset the balance.

Sitting there, Nio listened to the sound of the darkness singing riddles to her.

In that instant, she found the answer to her problems. And everything changed.

She finally knew what her wish would be if she won— _when_she won class black.

_I'll kill the Queen Bee candidate, I can't let her live. I don't care about this Haru girl, not even if we could've been…friends. I will make my wish come true. It has to come true. It has to._

Nio looked forward, irises blazing. _Ichinose Haru, I won't let anyone kill you except for me. I promise~_

On that day, a shark-like grin was born.

—

**A/N **Part of my new thing I'm doing where I write one-shots of crack ships (and roommate ships but that's a part of a different chronicle I'll be posting). Part two will be coming soon with a new ship in store, but, who will it be? you'll have to stick around and find out! *says this in a cheesy TV show narrator voice.* But, thank you so much to all who reads this, it just makes me happy! Ya'll rock!


	2. Chitaru X Shiena: The Poison of Memories

Part 2: Chitaru X Shiena/ Chitaru X Hitsugi: The Poison of Memories

Kenmochi Shiena hated her new job.

The hours sucked, her coworkers were grade-A assholes and the food would probably end up killing all the idiots surrounding her before any disease or sickness even had a chance.

_Why is this hell-dump the only place that's hiring? _Shiena thought the day she saw the application flyer.

Apparently, the hospital let go a dozen nurses due to some strange conspiracy that Shiena couldn't care less about. For her, it was simple, money or no money? That's all that mattered; after all, she'd been given the pink slip at her last job a month ago. Though, it would've been nice if this line of work wasn't littered with snotty-nosed brats, fastidious adults and trash-smelling elders.

Thanks to her_ look-at-me-I-got-pregnant-at-16-but-I'm-still-perfect-and-so will- my-child, _twice divorced mother, Shiena sadly and regrettably contained knowledge in nursing. She didn't think that alone was enough to actually land her the position. It was.

Desperation annoyed Shiena. The hospital reeked of it. If it weren't for the attractive check left in her pockets, she would've flipped a thousand people off by now. She was cold-blooded, yes, but not stupid.

She performed her duties in the only way her mother beat into her-with perfection and precision. Redressing gauzes, administering medicines, observing and recording patients' conditions and secretly laughing at their so-called misery, she did it all without voiced complaints. She was the good little leashed dog that the other animals wanted to tear, shred to pieces and bite. Oh, if Shiena could bite them back, she would, she longed to.

Then, on her twelfth day of work, she entered a room that changed everything.

"Hello, I'll be your new nurse for the rest of the time you're… here." Shiena said, faking a happy tone until she opened her eyes and saw _them. _

"K-Kenmochi?" a silk, feminine voice gasped.

Shiena's heart plummeted to her feet. She backed up, dumbfounded by the sight in front of her. A tiny, light-blue haired girl, naked except for her panties and bra, sat in between the legs of a much taller girl and licked and kissed her exposed chest.

_W-what the hell? What're they doing here! Wha-what are they doing to each other? This can't seriously be happening. It doesn't make sense. I don't want to remember, I don't want to go back!_

Shiena shivered, her fingers twitching, had she thrown up? Her stomach twisted and churned like she was about to.

Red memories stained Shiena's vision. Violent, burning images seared her brain. This sensation, dark and cruel, ravaged her, chained her down to the weight of the past. It was worst than when she was shoved against lockers, slammed into concrete ground and taped on cell phone and called a dyke by her peers. Worse than the time she swallowed all of those pills… Just looking at the two ladies in front of her was an eyesore.

"Kirigaya Hitsugi…Namatame Chitaru."

"Kenmochi-san, what a pleasant surprise! Who would've guessed you worked here?"Hitsugi said cheerfully, casting an angel's smirk.

Shiena focused on Chitaru, something inside her prevented her to stare into the soul-sucking eyes of Kirigaya Hitsugi. The memories rushed through her thoughts. She was there again; she remembered the classroom, the smiles, the whispered words, the forsaken kiss, the play, poison, poison, _poison_.

"Kenmochi, uhh, this isn't what it looks like! Hitsugi, she was ummm…" Chitaru, with a trail of saliva running down her chin, blushed brighter than the color of her own hair.

Hitsugi giggled and covered her mouth with a hand. "Chitaru-san is always so modest; it's exactly what it looks like." Hitsugi's gaze dimmed black, spite shined in the color that remained.

Shiena snapped back into reality. Collecting the fallen pieces of her façade, she swallowed and etched a straight face. Her spirit collapsed within her, tumbling and crashing, she hid that too.

"I don't care what disgusting things you two do, but, this is not the place to do it. Kirigaya, get dressed and leave, I have to give Namatame her drugs and I can't do that with you feeling up _my _patient." She hadn't intended to allow the sizzling emotions to show.

"Kenmochi—"Chitaru frowned, but for what reason was hard to gauge.

"No, its okay, Chitaru-san, you need to get better quickly. Besides, there will be plenty of more visiting hours."

Hitsugi wrapped her arms around Chitaru and pecked her on the cheeks in a ginger kiss. Flustered, Chitaru closed her eyes, a happy smile twitching on her lips. Hitsugi glanced at Shiena as she did so, a silent challenge pierced Shiena with darts.

Finishing, Hitsugi scooted off the bed. Her hand lingered down Chitaru's sleeved arm. She tossed on her white one shoulder shirt and black skirt. Slipping her feet into her shoes, she grabbed the pink teddy bear on the night stand and whipped around.

Shiena flinched.

"What's wrong, Kenmochi-san, you look like you've seen something scary."

Silence.

Hitsugi shrugged."Please be careful when handling Chitaru-san, misusing medicines can lead them to becoming poisons and that's horrible, don't you agree, Kenmochi-san?"

_Get it together, Shiena. Don't be afraid. _

"Mm, y-yeah."

"I'm glad you think so too! It was great to see you again."

Hitsugi walked away, brushing past Shiena.

"**Don't touch Chitaru.**" she whispered.

The door closed behind Shiena.

"Kenmochi, I'm sorry." Chitaru said after a minute, her shirt buttoned up.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine... I was just shocked to see you here, is all." She scratched her fluffy hair.

"No, I mean, it's not about that. I'm sorry for how I, for what I did to you before the play. It was out of character, honestly, I don't know what came over me. Do you think you can forgive me?" Chitaru grinned awkwardly.

_She's still beautiful. I could kiss her. Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa, what am I saying? That's wrong. I'm not lesbian. Besides, I don't want to cross paths with that psycho again. Not when she almost killed me._

"Let's not talk about that. Anyways, I have your injections."

Shiena glided over towards Chitaru and started preparing her.

"So, what happened to you? Did Azuma—"

Chitaru sighed, the needle slipping through. "No, I was actually never going after Ichinose in the first place."

Shiena dabbed the spot where she stuck the needle. Smoothing a band-aid onto Chitaru, she glanced at her, confused; a slight flush shaded her cheeks. "You weren't, then why were you there?"

"I—was looking for the girl who killed my teacher's daughter. There were rumors that she had joined class black, so I sought after her, to avenge her." she spoke with princely grace, how someone could be so pure and still be a killer was beyond human comprehension.

"Did you find her?" It was weird; suddenly they were talking quite normally with each other, most of the tension already faded, why was that?

"Yes."

Shiena, taking a moment of consideration, sat on the edge of the bed, she didn't want to get closer and who knew what were on those sheets. Considering what she had seen. She watched the ticking clock next to the closed door.

"Who was it?"

Chitaru struggled to talk; Shiena reached for the water bottle on the stand and unscrewed the cap for her. Chitaru nodded in thanks and drank. Shiena waited.

"It was…Hitsugi."

"I'm not surprised," _That girl is crazy, why do you like her and not…?_ "But, if she was the one who did that, why are you doing _that_ stuff with her? Why are you even talking to her? I would be pissed if I were you. _Not _that I'm into girls like you, so maybe it works different. I don't know."

"I think Ichinose said that the world is full of forgiveness." Chitaru furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean you're not surprised, did you know something about her true identity?"

Shiena shifted her body to Chitaru, disbelieved. "Well, I mean she _did_ poison me and everything."

"Oh, that's right, sorry."

"It's fine. You still haven't answered my question."

Chitaru sighed, she didn't really want to recall that day, but, Shiena deserved to know.

"I stabbed Hitsugi on stage and then drank a bottle of poison…"

God, it did sound pretty pathetic, but, love made people pathetic.

"You tried to kill yourself by drinking poison? That's the perfect romejuli!" Shiena winced, cussing at herself for showing her geeky side.

Shiena stared apologetically into Chitaru. "But I'm—I'm happy you're alive." She felt heat washing over her in waterfalls.

Chitaru swallowed. She only loved Hitsugi, right? She was loyal; it was the reason she had to break things off with Shiena. However, why did her heart flutter like the wings of a caged bird? She needed to rest; she was thinking absurd thoughts again.

Shiena, feeling the crushing awkwardness filling the air, stood. She was about to leave until a hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Kenmochi, can I tell you something?" Chitaru's voice was oddly different.

"S-sure, what is it?"

"When I drank that poison, at the time, I hesitated, I didn't know why; I figured it was because a part of me wasn't ready to give up my whole life for someone else. But, that's wrong because I _was _ready. What made me hesitate—it was the thought of never getting to see you again."

Tears sparkled in Chitaru's irises. "I've missed you, Shiena." she smiled.

_Don't turn around Shiena; you know what's going to happen if I do. I can't be the reason that ruins Chitaru's love life. And I don't like girls, I need to leave. _

"This could be your little secret. The doors are closed. Hitsugi is gone. You're free to do whatever you want and she'll never even know." A voice inside her head tempted.

Shiena narrowed her gaze to the floor. What would she do? What did she want to do? She clenched her free hand.

"…Chitaru, I think I like you." Shiena faced the upright girl. "That day we, you know, I was happy. I like being around you, I want to get to know you, but I _can't _be with you." Shiena glared a weak glare, a tear spilling from her eyelid.

"I know, I'm confused too. I don't know where my feelings are anymore."

Shiena inhaled deeply. "Then, why don't we figure it out?"

"But—"

"Just one time, to see if we really like each other. One kiss. That's it. She's not here to see us." Shiena pressed on.

_If only Shiena knew..._

Shiena leaned down; tilting her head, time seemed to freeze as she neared Chitaru's mouth. Chitaru ogled at Shiena through narrow vision. She reached out, pulling Shiena in a tight hug.

Their lips were gentle at first, scared and afraid. A force more powerful than electricity surged through Shiena's veins. Longing desire fueled their kiss and it became rushed, sloppy. Shiena squeezed Chitaru, her tongue slipping in and out. Hearing Chitaru breathe riled Shiena in ways indescribable. Butterflies tickled her in a place below her belly. Chitaru moved her hands to Shiena's arm, stroking them, feeling if this, whatever it was inside of her, was true.

The door creaked open wider.

"I thought I told you not to touch Chitaru-san."

Shiena and Chitaru pulled away from their kiss, startled. Their eyes widened in unison.

Standing in the entry was…

Tears fell.

She pulled out a gun from her teddy bear.

A _real _gun.


	3. Tokaku X Nio: Operation HUG

Part 3: Tokaku X Nio: Operation H.U.G

**Day 0**

Nio was perched on the edge of a sky piercing building, wondering when and how she was going to do _it. _Frowning, she stared into the blood-orange light of the setting sun. As the great ball of fire plunged into the depths of the horizon, so did Nio's hope.

She wanted nothing more than to do it. Sure, she never expected for a feeling like this to bloom inside of her, after all, she was just another ugly lost cause, right? But, every time Nio saw her, every time she was near her, she felt…at home. It was strange, considering she'd only known her for two months. Besides, Nio was positive that, that girl only dreamt of her demise.

Nio whipped out her Ipad. Rapidly tapping on the buttons until a list of websites appeared. Ipad still in hands, she threw her arms over her head in an exaggerated defeat.

"This is way too hard-suu!"

A beeping noise filled the evening air. Nio immediately brought her device back down into her lap.

Her _alert_ was going off.

Scowling, Nio swiped the little icon upward and expanded it into live video footage.

"It's so cute Tokaku-san, I love it, thank you!" an annoying, cheery voice came from the feed.

The video showed a twirling twin-tailed, redheaded girl holding a cat plushy toy. She wasn't dressed in her usual school outfit and instead was in a flowing, loose, summery white dress. Behind the happy girl, a stoic and lethal looking girl shrugged.

"Well, you wouldn't stop looking at it the entire time we were at the festival."

"That's not true! Haru had lots of fun being with Tokaku-san today!" Haru giggled and jumped into Tokaku's arm, pulling her into a warm hug, a blush on her cheeks.

Nio narrowed her gaze, hand clenching into a fist. _She's just using you, Azuma Tokaku, can't you see that? She's a Queen Bee. _

Nio trashed the video; she didn't need to see any more.

Switching to the webpage, her irises lit with a devil's glow.

This is it, this is how she would get what she wanted, right here.

"Now this is more like it!" Nio flashed a sharkish grin.

She clicked on the link.

Standing, Nio put one hand on her hip and smiled into the approaching darkness.

"I'll kill Haru at the end of everything, then no one can get in my way, it'll just be me and Tokaku-san. But, for now…"

Her smile widened.

"Operation H.U.G, start-suu!"

Tomorrow would be the day. The stage was set.

Let the play begin.

**DAY ****I**

Tokaku dropped her sack onto the floor. It couldn't be true, it was impossible, on her bed, laying there, tempting and seductive was…

A green flyer advertising a new and limited special, double-chunk curry meal.

She picked up the paper with trembling hands. Her mouth watered at the picture of the huge bowl filled with her one true love. Curry leaves and pepper speckled the edges of the plate; chunks of golden chicken swam in the spicy waters of sauce and rice. True perfection and it could all be hers. Tokaku tugged the towel hanging around her neck off and wiped the corner of her drooling mouth.

_Haru must've put this here for me to see. But, why isn't it being served in Myojo Academy's cafeteria…? _

Tokaku didn't take much time to think it over. In seconds she was outside her room and running to the location the flyer had stated. She ran as fast as her desire for the special curry fueled her to, which was ten times faster than a cheetah. She dashed with recklessness, almost running into the corner wall as she turned this way and that.

Finally, Tokaku slowed, arriving at the place. It was two stories below the dorm rooms; she'd seen this part before, back on her first day when she was inspecting everything. This was an old club room that was no longer in use.

Until…now?

Tokaku grabbed the doorknob with precaution. However, no matter what, she was going to go in there. Curry was curry.

The room was dark, puzzled, Tokaku reached behind her skirt and started to pull her knife out. With her other hand, she flipped on the lights.

"Oh, nee-san! Are you here for the curry? Well, step right up, because it's hot and steamy-suu~"

Tokaku stepped away, she'd never thrown up in her entire life, but, this, this might be the first time she does.

Hashiri Nio was lying sideways on the club room table with one leg propped up and her hand formed into a fist to serve as a resting-stand for her head. She was also completely covered in a curry and rice costume.

"What do you want to eat first, nee-san?" Nio winked. "We have it all-suu." Tokaku frowned and blinked, the temperature in the room must be high. Tokaku felt her cheeks getting warm.

"…I'm leaving." Tokaku turned.

"W-wait! Don't go!" Nio cried out, rolling her costumed self off the table.

"And why shouldn't I?" Tokaku glared.

"Ahh, uhh, nee-san that's a scary face you've got there." flustered, Nio scratched her hair. "You know, you're always getting hugs from Haru, I-I want a hug too."

The tension of awkwardness between them was enough to sever the connection between time and space.

"No," Tokaku left out the door and added as an afterthought. "and stop calling me that, it's disgusting."

"No fair! Nee-san, wait!" Nio struggled to run after her. She was so close, she could possibly stop Tokaku.

That is, if she hadn't got stuck in the doorway. Frustrated, she clawed at the air and wiggled in her costume, not a single budge.

"Hey, Tokaku-san, come back, I'm stuck-suu!" her response was silence. Sagging with disappointment, Nio sighed. Her face bore a broken and defeated expression.

"I should've realized that the costume would be too big for the door before I got into it…" she pushed forward, still no luck. "And after all that I went through just to get a hug from nee-san, boring!"

Actually, what would be the most boring thing was probably going to be waiting for someone to help her.

"Hmph, tomorrow for sure!" she exclaimed to the nothingness of the hallway.

**DAY ****II**

Nio popped her head out from the bushes and glanced left and right, spotting her target, she dived back into her protection before they could see her.

"This time there'll be no way out, unless she wants to cause a public scene. Its flawless-suu!" she whispered to herself in confidence.

She thanked the chairwomen again in her mind for finding her yesterday, now phase two could begin. Nothing was going to ruin it. Operation H.U.G would definitely be a success.

Nio peeked out, parting the leaves and watching as Tokaku and Haru walked together. She seethed in silent rage. Who did Ichinose Haru think she was, latching onto Tokaku's arm like a bothersome child? That should be _her. _

_Nee-san does look sharp today, though._ Nio studied Tokaku in her black ripped jeans and blue dragon jacket. _Wait, focus! _

Nio carefully jogged over to the next set of bushes, of course, no one saw her, since she was always secretive.

"What is that girl doing, mommy?" a little boy asked.

"Just look away honey." the mother said, worried.

_Everything's going smooth, they don't even notice! _

Nio sneezed. _That smell…it can't be. _

Rubbing up against Nio's leg was a brown and fluffy cat; it purred and stared up at her with pleading eyes. _No, I'm allergic to cats-suu! _

She tried to shoo the cat away, but it wouldn't leave, stubborn animal. She sneezed again and again.

"Tokaku-san, do you hear sneezing coming from those bushes…?"

"Nope, come on, we're going to be late to the movies at this speed." Tokaku brought Haru closer and they picked up their speed.

Once they had gain some distance between her, Nio hopped out of the bushes, covering her running nose with her sleeves. She didn't care about the weird looks she got and sprinted to the streetlamp, hiding behind it. Snickering, Nio crossed over to the sidewalk and camouflaged herself behind two adults. The man notched his head, eyebrows furrowing.

Nio put a finger to her lips, shushing him and his girlfriend. Confused, they averted their attention back to the front.

She trailed after Tokaku and Haru for a good ten minutes. She had left the cover of the adults long ago and was ducking near the parked cars lined along the street. Tokaku and Haru were nearing a gigantic theater.

There was a trash can right in the line where they would eventually be walking by. Nio scurried to it, hoping Tokaku didn't see her as she ran across. Swiftly, she jumped into the trash can. Garbage wrappers, food and soda splashed onto her. Nio easily fit into the trash can as if it were meant for her.

Now all she had to do was wait for Tokaku. Then she'd be able to snatch her in an ambush hug.

"I'm going to get a hug, a hug from nee-san~" Nio sang to herself, but quieted herself quickly.

"Hey, Ichinose, I've got to throw something away, you go ahead and get our tickets, okay?"

"Roger that!"Haru grinned.

_Even better, that's right Azuma Tokaku, come and get a hug! _

Through the slits of the trashcan, she saw the white boots of Tokaku nearing the trash can.

"Nee-san!" Nio exploded out from the trash can and wrapped her arms around Tokaku.

_Yes!_

Screaming.

"N-nee-san?" Nio opened her eyes to see someone who wasn't her nee-san.

Tokaku had her arms folded together, glaring from behind the woman.

Nio looked at the woman's boots, then to Tokaku's similar ones. No way.

"Sorry-suu!" Nio got out of the trash and bolted.

**DAY ****III**

Third time's the charm. Nio didn't want to result to these means, but, Tokaku left her no other choice. She'd prepare the one last thing that would make Tokaku hug her and that was, if it wasn't her.

She stared at Haru's illusion in the mirror. Shivering at the thought of looking like that oblivious idiot, Nio breathed in. This was going to be it. Despite her appearing as someone else, it was still her in the disguise.

Nio made her way to Tokaku's room and stood outside. From what her Tokaku-feed told her, she was currently in the bathroom going number one. Tokaku usually took fifteen seconds to urinate and from the restrooms to her dorm, would be another two minutes if she walked her normal pace. Nio always calculated these things.

Two minutes too long. Nio sighed and imagined hugging Tokaku-san. She blushed madly and bonked herself on the head. _ I'm doing it again. _She put her phone in the pocket of her school uniform skirt.

"_Nio-san, you need to stop your antics, you're starting to cause uproar outside of Myojo now." _

As if. Nio recalled her previous conversation with the chairwoman after she came to pick her up from her holding cell in jail. Not until she got a hug. The chairwoman ought to be complaining to Tokaku for being so unreasonable.

_She's coming! _Nio heard the footsteps. She tried her best to look flirty, cute and innocent like Haru.

" Tokaku-san~ I'm lonely, why don't you give me a—"

Tokaku and Haru were standing in front of her, Haru's face drained of color.

_Huh?!_

"There's two of me!" Haru grabbed Tokaku's wrist, her stance changing into pure fear and shock.

"Yes, there is." Tokaku drew out a knife. "I'll fix it."

"Wait, nee-san, I can explain, ummm, you see…" Nio began walking backwards. "I was just…"

"Uh-oh." Nio spun on her heels and raced down the hallway. Tokaku bounded after her.

Tokaku enjoyed herself that day.

**DAY ****IV**

"So there we were, it was in the middle of night—"

"It was morning." Hanabusa Sumireko chipped in.

"…And we were walking through the cafeteria when we heard a pounding coming from the back door. Help me, it pleaded, help me, I'm bleeding, it cried."

Tokaku rolled her eyes at Shin'ya Banba's story, it wasn't even remotely scary, yet Hitsugi and Haru were already shaking to death. Chitaru was harder to gauge, she was probably happy just being with Hitsugi. Shiena looked un-amused and Suzu, highly interested. Isuke inspected her nails; her expression was similar to Shiena's except for her eyes told of a story on their own, as if she was missing a certain pocky-loving girl.

Nio was observing everyone, but mostly, Tokaku. Thanks to Banba persuading everyone to come out and have a "camp-night" she had found a new chance to receive a hug.

Step 1: Pretend like the story was going to scare her

Step 2: Jump into Tokaku and hug her out of "fear"

Step 3: Run for her life with fear

Genius.

She'd even landed a spot beside Tokaku. Her only obstacle was that Haru was sitting on the left of Tokaku. Probably plotting to do the same thing, well, it was too bad for her because Nio was going to win this competition.

From her peripheral vision, Nio gazed at Tokaku. She really was the most beautiful creature Nio had ever seen, like an angel with a demon living on the inside. She liked that about Tokaku. Why couldn't she realize they were meant to be? Tokaku may be an Azuma, but she wasn't as sharp as her family name made her out to be.

_It's about to happen, my chance-suu!_

Nio held her arms out, ready to leap.

"Then he cut into him and stole the child's arm!" Shin'ya exclaimed, jumping onto the desk, flashing a light on her face. The crooked smile on her face reached from cheek to cheek.

Haru had beaten her…

Nio's world shattered. She tried to collect the pieces and as she did, she swore she saw Tokaku eyeing her in sorrow, annoyance, both, something else entirely? If Tokaku had been looking, she turned too fast for Nio to be certain.

"And that's how I met my new duck friend Ahiru, see!" Shin'ya held out a rubber ducky like she was holding the Noble Peace prize.

**DAY V**

Tokaku yawned. That whole camp night fiesta had worn her. Even if it was broad daylight, she was going to follow Haru's example and get some much needed rest.

Nio came walking towards her at the other end of the hallway. In her hands was a portable boom box that she raised above her head. She pressed the on-button and a song started playing from the middle. It was in English, but the song was recognizable right away.

"And_ I_ will always love you! I will always love you. You—you my darling…" the girl singing, _Whitney Houston, _bellowed out from the speakers.

"You've got to be joking." Tokaku's eyebrow twitched, angered and irked. A deep flush swept over her face, she didn't realize she was blushing and stood watching Nio.

Why couldn't Tokaku move? She felt weak and shivers coursed along her spine, the hair on her neck standing on end.

Mad at the confusion, she took out a knife and sent it flying straight at the right speaker. The song sputtered, skipped and died.

"Leave me alone already." Tokaku frowned, it was difficult to speak.

She went in the opposite direction. Tokaku heard Nio following after; she retrieved another knife from her thigh-band.

"Follow me and the next one goes through your eye." Tokaku threatened, her tone was ice-cold like her gaze.

Nio sighed and turned around, trudging back to her room.

Tokaku looked back at Nio. Her facial expression shifted and darkened as she watched the blonde girl disappear.

Tokaku didn't enjoy herself that day.

**Day VI**

The bell for Biology class rang. Mr. Mizorogi shouted excitement about the Romeo and Juliet play and how the casting list would be up tomorrow.

Nio rushed past Tokaku and Haru. Inside her bag was her last resort. This was the most embarrassing thing she'd ever subjected herself to, all for the sake of love, in the wish of a hug. But, not even the sleeping homosexuality obviously inside Tokaku was going to stay dormant after this. She went to the nearest restroom.

…

"Tokaku-san, you've been looking really down for a while now, what's wrong?" Haru stopped Tokaku by the wrist.

Tokaku stared at the floor. "I'm fine. Are you coming or not?" she jerked her hand away and kept walking.

Haru jumped in front of Tokaku, arms wide. "Not until Tokaku-san talks to Haru about her problems. Haru is Tokaku-san's friend, is Haru not yours?"

Tokaku glanced away. "…You are. But, I can't tell you something I don't even know for myself."

"Tokaku-san…" Haru said, upset to see her dear friend upset.

"Let's just—"

"Azuma Tokaku!"

_That voice. _

Tokaku and Haru turned to the source at the same time.

_Nio. Again? Does this girl ever give up? _

Tokaku took a second glance. Something was way off about Hashiri Nio. _Way off. _

Tokaku strode towards Nio, her face unreadable. Nio halted.

"Your breast got bigger."

"Tokaku-san!" Haru shouted.

Tokaku pressed a hand to Nio's chest and squeezed. Her pupils shrunk drastically.

Heat flowed throughout Nio. Seconds passed. Haru blinked, disbelieving the situation in front of her.

"…Since when did breast crackle?"

"Umm—always?" she gave a goofy grin and shrug.

Tokaku leaned closer to Nio. "What did you put in there?"

_She doesn't smell like a rotten sea…I…_

"M-melon buns, ehehe…"

"You're that desperate for a hug from me? Why?" a slight pink glow tinted Tokaku. It didn't take away from her deadly atmosphere.

_This is my chance! It's really real! _

"To-ka-ku-san! Doing those types of things is rude! I'm sorry Nio; Tokaku-san does stuff like this a lot." Haru recalled her own skirt lifting memory.

Haru pulled Tokaku away before Nio could ever say what was trapped inside.

**LAST DAY **

Nio was sick with crying alone in the darkness of her room.

She'd gone six days of countless pursuing. Six days of trying to convey her feelings. _Six _long days of fighting for something that wasn't ever going to be hers in the end, six times she'd felt the pain of her heart **breaking **a little more inside.

In the beginning, her plan seemed easy and fun, never did anyone tell her that it would come with hurt. She longed to rewrite the script, for it must've been flawed. Things shouldn't have turned out this way. Why? It wasn't fair, why couldn't Tokaku see, why was it like god was treating her wanting happiness as a sin?

Nio lay on her bed, the sheets were wet from previous weeping, and she stared at the spinning ceiling.

"Things just weren't ever destined to work out for me, huh?"

Nio laughed, despite everything, despite the plummeting words within. A tear traced along her jaw line. Her laugh morphed into something strained and raw. She rolled over onto her belly, staring at her soaked pillow.

"What? Did I do something wrong, God? Was it so bad you couldn't let me be happy just one time-suu?" Nio teased. More tears flowed.

"Ahh, I'm so tired."

Nio sighed and sat up, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed. "I probably just need some melon-buns to reenergize me."

_I think I ate all the ones from yesterday earlier…_

Nio decided to take a late night trip down to the cafeteria to retrieve her food.

Were the hallways always this frightening and cold? It seemed to stretch on forever and ever…twisting and distorting between what Nio wanted to see and what was actually there.

_Tokaku-san? What is she doing here at this hour? Shouldn't she be with Haru, isn't she worried about someone attacking her? _

Nio, retrieving her melon buns from the vendor, stuffed them into her brown bag and stepped into the cafeteria. Most lights were off, but there were a few flickering or barely alive lights that were spread out near and far from Tokaku.

Tokaku's back was to Nio and she was hunched over.

_I should just leave. _

Tokaku sighed. "If you're going to just stand there, you might as well come and sit."

"Okay."

Awkwardly, Nio went to Tokaku's table and sat on the opposite chair. She brought out a melon bun so it would feel more natural, however, the last thing she had wasn't appetite.

It looked the same for Tokaku. Her curry was oddly untouched. Nio judged that it'd been there for at least two hours.

"So, why aren't you eating-suu?" she tried attempting her regular speech.

"I can't get the image of you out of my head from that day…why are you crying?"

_How am I supposed to take that? _

"Crying? I'm not crying, man, nee-san; you need to get glasses-suu." Nio chuckled, forcing her frown away."Why are you crying?"

She was playing around; not understanding what she had just said was true for Tokaku as well.

"Would you stop that already? It's getting annoying." Tokaku said, her gaze narrowing.

"Oh, sorry."

They sat in silence.

Tokaku broke it first. "Well, I'm obviously not going to be able to eat this curry tonight. I'm going to go back."

Tokaku stood, leaving her plate behind.

"W-wait, nee-san, I mean, Tokaku—"

"You're never getting a hug from me. So, why don't you quit while your ahead and leave me be."

_Ouch. _

"Tokaku-san, what makes it so hard just to give me one hug? Man, you know, I didn't think I was _that _ugly…" The tears escaped once more.

Tokaku whipped around and stomped up to Nio, grabbing her shoulders.

Nio blinked, taken back.

"Y-you think you're ugly!" Tokaku hissed, squeezing hard. Nio could've fought back, but, she didn't have the strength to do so. She knew it didn't hurt.

"Not like it matters to you." Nio scoffed, everything felt unbalanced in. The façade faded in and out.

"Answer my question or I'll kill you right now!"

_Whoa._ Had Tokaku's eyes ever been that vicious before?

"Fine, yeah, I do. Am I wrong? It's clear something's wrong with me if you can't even hug me." Nio's voice hardened.

"You're wrong. There's nothing wrong with you. Hashiri Nio, you're…you are… beautiful. It's me who has something wrong with them." Even with the lightening, Tokaku's face was as bright as Rudolf's nose.

Nio's mouth dropped. She was speechless. Tokaku had tears glistening at the edge of her eyelashes. She looked infuriated, like she could beat a thousand heads into the ground. However, Tokaku also appeared frail. A side Nio bet Haru hadn't even seen before.

"Now, leave me alone."

Nio grabbed Tokaku; she gazed at Nio through the corner of her eyes.

"No one has ever said that to me." Nio was still stunned. "Thank you."

Tokaku observed Nio, debating an internal conflict inside of her.

"If I…hug you, would you stop all that you've been doing?"

Nio smiled wide. Pure. Innocent. Was this still the same girl from before?

"I can't promise that, but, it might be possible if you do."

Tokaku frowned. Her teeth clenched.

She inched towards Nio. "Then I'll—"

Tokaku kissed Nio. A blush consumed Nio, her eyes shimmering. This wasn't happening. She was still in her bed, she was asleep, dreaming. Tokaku would never really kiss her? It was Haru who Tokaku liked, not, not _her?_

Under the flickering lights, Nio saw stars swimming around her head, in her eyes, on the ceiling.

Tokaku pulled away, glowering, she averted her focus to the side, her face swollen with redness.

"That…should affirm that you'll stop, right?"

"Nee-san!"

Nio couldn't help herself; the kiss set the fuse in her on fire. She jumped onto Tokaku.

"Hey—"

Nio rubbed her head against Tokaku's chest, her face the happiest face in the entire universe.

Tokaku slowly put her arms down and wrapped them around Nio. An affectionate smile was painted into life on her lips. She brought one hand up to the back of Nio's head, stroking it twice. The exchanged bliss between Nio and Tokaku caused tears to fall from Nio.

They stood like that for a while together, together with the light, with the feelings only they could share, together where they were home.

They were together.

And that's all that really mattered.

"Alright, you can let go now." Tokaku said, abashed.

Nio giggled. "No way, nee-san."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

Tokaku sighed, giving in, they stayed in the hug.

Nio smiled. Heaven wasn't in the clouds, it was right here, with Tokaku-san.

Together.


	4. Suzu X Kouko: Free Fall

Part 4: Suzu X Kouko: FreeFall

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Kouko hollered over the rushing wind blowing into the plane.

"Have no fear, Kouko-chan, I heard all the cool kids today do this!"

Kouko shook her head, brows knitting together. Her hands trembled. The sound of her heart pounding like a rollercoaster thrown off course throbbed in her ears. She stared at the chuckling girl beside her. That was the laugh of someone who had to be insane. Kouko's nerves were jittering haywire within. Air felt stolen from her as she looked down at the distant fields.

The girl snapped on a pair of black goggles. She turned to face Kouko, giving her a goofy thumbs-up.

"How are you smiling at a time like this, Shuto?" she stepped back, petrified.

Subconsciously, Kouko grasped the precious treasure hanging around her neck. There was no way she'd actually agreed to this. She knew she would never do something absurd. Yet, here she was.

About to die.

All because she couldn't resist her lover's childish pleas.

_Irena-senpai, please save me from this monster!_

"Is it not easy to? Water is nice, but, the air up here is the best feeling ever, don't you agree, Kouko-chan?" Shuto had to yell out.

Shuto jumped onto Kouko. Wrapping her arms around the panicked girl, she smiled bright. Her hair whipped in front of her face. For someone who was supposed to be old, she looked as new as a baby.

"Are you crazy? Don't jump on me like that, we could fall out!" Kouko pushed on the blushing girl, her cheeks flushing as Shuto wouldn't budge from the hug.

_Stop being adorable and let go of me, Suzu. _

"I believe that is the point, darling~"

Honestly, this girl was just like a meddlesome toddler, not the wise person she made others see.

"Don't call me that! Let me go, I want off. "

"Yo, the only way off is right in front of you. You two hurry up, I don't have all day." The flight instructor said through a yawn, peeking one eye open to look at them.

"Sorry, Haruki-san, we're going now." Suzu nodded at the red-headed girl with the pink pocky resting in her mouth.

Suzu intertwined her fingers with Kouko, her gaze softening. "Kouko-chan, as long as we're together, it'll be okay."

Kouko swallowed. She glanced at Suzu, whose face was painted in a more serious tone. Her focus drifted away from the threatening sky. Kouko squeezed on Suzu's hand like it was the anchor that kept her soul from sinking.

Together, they took the first step forward.

_No. Wait, what am I doing? I can't. No! I'm scared. It's so far. I want to get off. Help! _

"Kouko-chan…"

Suzu grabbed Kouko's shoulder and spun her around to where they were face to face. Suzu glided forward and kissed Kouko on the lips. Kouko's pupils narrowed to slits. Her pale cheeks bloomed in the color of red roses. Flustered, she blinked her eyes close.

Suzu pulled away, snickering, and twirled the paralyzed Kouko to the front of the plane.

"Remember to tug on the red to open your parachute~"

Suzu pushed Kouko out the plane. Her eyes popped open, she gasped as she lost balance.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! _

"Damn you, Shuto Suzu!" Kouko screamed.

Suzu covered her mouth, hiding a small laugh. She turned to Haruki.

Haruki smirked. She gestured her approval by making her fingers shaped like a gun and moving them up and down.

Suzu dove after Kouko-chan.

"I love you!" She cackled all the way on her way down.

"Ahh, reminds me of the first time I took Isuke-sama skydiving~" Haruki beamed.

**A/N **I'm going to try to make these shorter in part because School is going to start back soon for me and I want to able to get through a good amount of ships and in part for my health since I've been staying up day and night writing and it has been really damaging. Hope everyone is okay for this.


	5. Haru X Haruki: Red Farewells

Part 5: Haru X Haruki: Red Farewells

At this height, Haruki could see the whole world laughing at her. _What a pathetic girl, _they said, _can't even provide for her family, _they whispered into the wind.

Weak.

Worthless.

Unwanted.

Haruki tucked her legs into her chest and clenched her teeth to keep herself from crying. She trembled violently. Something that was deeper than the soul shattered inside of her. The weight of a thousand failures crushed her shoulders. _Why couldn't she have been better, why did she let them down, why? _

_I want to die. I don't want to die. I can't be a burden to everyone anymore. _

Tears spilled like blood from old wounds ripped open. She tried to blink them back, but the response was only more. Her vision fractured in the process, the shards of the reality before her were dyed. The sky bled red, her future was painted red, everything around her.

_Red._

Haruki's body burned under the smoldering sun. She wrapped her arms around her knees and dropped her head into darkness. Lips quivering, Haruki dug her nails into the box of pocky in her hand, squeezing and squeezing as if that could somehow suffocate her too.

_I'm sorry, everyone, I wasn't a good sister in the end after all... _

Every time she breathed, she felt herself being selfish once again.

_I'm sorry I ruined your guys' chance at a perfect life, heh, you all must really hate me, huh? You were all just so kind to never say anything. Mom taught you well. And Haru— _

Her throat tightened. No, she couldn't think about her, she mustn't, or else…

Haruki felt the churning of memories brew a hurricane in her mind. Her thoughts were jumbled, mixed and flawed. Images of her rough-housing with her little brothers clouded her brain. She remembered painting her sisters nails and spilling a bottle of baby-pink onto the carpet and her mother throwing a fit and chasing her around the house until she was tickled to death.

She remembered her first kiss under the sakura tree with her girlfriend.

_Haru, I'm sorry, but I have to leave._

Haruki let go of the box of pocky and brought her hands to her temples, pressing in. There were too many pictures of her, that bright and beautiful light that was never meant for Haruki. She would free Haru too, for she was bound to her as well.

But, who would free her?

Haruki stood. The tears etched crimson lines down her cheeks.

She took a step closer to the edge of the rooftop.

And another.

_One._

Haruki lifted her gaze to the drifting clouds, they looked so free…so happy.

_Two. _

Will I be happy too? Will they be happy?

_Three. _

Haru, everyone, I'm going to set you free now, so you don't have to pretend for my sake anymore. Thank you, I—

_Falling, _

_Falling,_

_Falling, _

Dead.

Haruki snapped her eyes open; she was hanging over the building, her hair spilling in front of her.

But,

She wasn't,

_Falling. _

"**Haruki-san! **Haru is here!"

Paper-thin and dizzy from more than just the height, Haruki drifted her gaze behind her.

Haru, sick with fear, was grabbing fiercely onto Haruki's wrist with both hands. There were tears bubbling and forming at the corner of her eyelids. She blinked, her mouth wavering in shapes of distress and relief. She pulled Haruki away from the edge.

Haruki punched away her tears; she knew there was no point in doing so.

"So…you found me, what are you going to do, call the cops and lock me up in a straight jacket?" she smiled and scoffed, her words were frail.

She said nothing. She only stared, causing Haruki to return to her previous frown.

Haru began to cry. Running into her arms, she hugged Haruki like she had found the most valuable treasure in the entire universe.

It was the very thing that broke Haruki.

Haruki shivered and took in the embrace, barriers collapsing, she wept. Her sobs were like knives on the skin, cold and painful.

_Haru. You shouldn't have- _

"H-Haruki-san is strong, Haruki-san is a fighter, Haruki-san will live, Haruki-san is beautiful." Haru spoke, her voice muffled by Haruki's shirt. "Haru needs Haruki, Haru smiles because of Haruki."

_W-what is she going on about? _Haruki felt a shift inside her.

Haru glanced up from the hug, her face a disaster.

"I love Haruki." Haru stated. "Please don't leave Haru's side."

_Don't leave. _


	6. Isuke X Hitsugi: The Monster

Part 6: Isuke X Hitsugi: The Monster

"Isuke doesn't do childish things " Isuke inspected her nails, they were perfect as always.

She smirked and crossed her legs. Shifting her amber gaze over to the beaming, teddy bear holding girl, Isuke flicked the curls away from her face. "Besides, I just got my hair done. Isuke couldn't stand it if it got ruined by a queasy rat~"

The tiny and fragile girl propped her elbows on the round picnic table. She tilted her head, a flush spreading onto her cheeks.

"Isuke-san is so cute being afraid of heights!" the girl giggled.

"That's Isuke-sama." she casted a twisted smile. "And Isuke isn't afraid of anything; does Hitsugi-chan wish to die?"

Isuke couldn't tell what was more annoying, Hitsugi or the soulless eyes of her little - whatever the hell that demonic thing was. But, for some odd reason, she found herself being lured to her like a predator falling prey to a trap. Hitsugi's presence intoxicated her, poisoned her heart, yet, she desired more of it, all for herself. Isuke was addicted. She didn't want to be, _right?_

"Then, why can't we go on the rollercoaster?"

Hitsugi stood and skipped over to her side. Isuke turned her face in the opposite direction, heat crept up her body.

"You're too close . Haven't you heard of personal space?"

Completely ignoring her, Hitsugi pressed the nose of her pink teddy bear into her partner's cheek. Isuke's mouth parted in surprise, she didn't know if her eyes were coming together or if the world was blurring into hazy colors. The white-hot sun had to be what caused her skin to sizzle as if she were about to catch on fire.

"Please, I-su-ke-sa-ma." Hitsugi grinned. It was the adorable and angelic kind that Isuke _hated_ so much that it made her want too—

_Kiss her._

"You annoy me." Isuke closed her eyes, folded her arms and inhaled. "Fine, we'll go, but I'm only doing it to prove to you that I'm not s-scared of heights, got it?"

Hitsugi jumped like she was a six year old on a caffeine high.

"Okay!" she said in giddy understanding.

Isuke sighed, though, she was halted midway when soft and wet lips pecked her.

Isuke smiled.

Hitsugi tugged on Isuke and she got to her feet. The fabric of Isuke's midriff t-shirt bunched in the corners. Clinging onto her forearm, Hitsugi nestled as close as she could. They began to walk to what Isuke believed was their one-way-ride to death.

….

There were only a handful of people in front of Isuke and Hitsugi before they would get to go on the ride.

"This is going to be fun! Thank you, Isuke-sama!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop talking about it, Isuke wants to be finished with this soon~ "

"I'm glad I get to be with you." Hitsugi grabbed Isuke's hand, her thumbs sliding over the soft skin.

She kissed up along Isuke's arm.

"I-idiot! There are people watching us!" The lump in Isuke's throat burned and she averted her gaze around to the blinking and blank public.

"Oh, ah, sorry! It's just hard to hold back." Hitsugi teased.

"Idiot…anyways the line is moving."

"You're right!"

Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but you're too short to ride this ride. "

Except that.

Hitsugi's expression darkened. Shadows masked her forehead and slithered off her shoulders like snakes. She stared at the man with cold, dead and calculative rage. Her teddy bear suffocated in her grip. Isuke, on the other hand, found her opportunity.

"Too bad, too bad, let's—"Isuke started.

"You'll let me go."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but rules are rules, please go, you're holding up the line."

"You'll let me go or else." Hitsugi repeated, this time with vicious intent.

"Or else, what?"

Hitsugi's mouth contorted into a smug look. A flash of her teeth could be seen.

"I'll…" she stared back up.

"Unleash the boob monster on you!"

Hitsugi yanked on Isuke and groped her left breast with a triumphant smile.

"Umm…"

Hitsugi cackled and rubbed her hands on the breast, squeezing.

"**HITSUGI! WE'RE LEAVING." **

Face as red as fresh spilled blood, Isuke dragged Hitsugi by the collar, her heart speeding in front of her.

"Isuke-sama, I didn't mean it! I won't do it again, come on let me go back!" she flailed, the teddy bear swinging.

"No way " Isuke said through clenched teeth. "Isuke needs to punish Hitsugi-chan."

In the end, Hitsugi experienced a far more superior ride than any rollercoaster could give.


	7. Sumireko X Banba: Precious

Part 7: Sumi X Banba: Precious

**Dear Diary, September 30****th**** 2016**

We went to feed the ducks today.

Banba-san's face was flushed deeper than the crimson leaves spiraling down before us.

We were walking through our private paradise, a forgotten part of the park where time was frozen. The entire way, I held her hand tight. For it was in those moments that I cherished the most. Just having her hand in mine truly made me happy. They were so soft. So warm. Letting go was always the hardest part.

Weak sunlight spilled through the trees, splotching the whispering blades of grass in gold. However, the only sunshine for me was Banba's smile.

"Do you think there will be a lot of ducks out this time, Banba-san?" I had asked her, turning my head to look at her as we walked.

Banba glanced down immediately. Her mouth twitched in a wavering and flustered smile. "I—I thi…think t-th-here umm, uhh, will be…ducks…"

"I'm glad." I told her, grinning.

She seemed surprised by this. Even now, I still don't fully grasp as to the reason why she'd ever believe otherwise.

"W-why? Ha-hanabusa-san doesn't even…c-c-care about the ducks."

"But, I care about you_._"

Banba bobbed her head up in a hiccup of shock.

"I- umm, I care about you, too." I could feel the heat steaming off of her.

She was adorable.

Banba-san looked at me. I stared into those big, enchanting purple eyes, melting at the beauty swimming within. I'd never forget her smile that day. That I promised myself.

At the end of our red world, we sat on the dewy ground where the crystal pond met soil. Of course, I had to smooth my autumn dress before I did. If I was going to sit in dirt, I would at least look like a lady doing so.

For the first few minutes, we did not speak, we did not move. I blinked when something delicate covered the top of my hand. Averting my focus to the hand on my lap, my heart leaped out of my throat. _Banba-san's hand, she placed her hand on mine! _Ran through my thoughts. The weather had suddenly spiked in raging temperatures, perhaps, at the time, I thought I was getting sick.

"I guess there won't be any ducks, how disappointing." I sighed.

"B-but this—it's okay, be-because I…like…w-with you."

"Banba-san-" My heart returned to its home.

_Quack, quack, quack. _

Banba jolted up, full of energy and pointed. "I-I see ducks!"

Two ducks came into view. They ruffled their feathers. The ducks halted as if in waiting.

Sure enough, four baby ducklings followed in an orderly line.

Banba-san's eyes widened like a child holding a puppy for the first time. "T-they're so…so cute!"

What came next was unexpected. Banba-san rested her head on my shoulder. Sensations shot up my spine. With a shaking hand, she laced her fingers with mine.

"One day, we'll have a family like that." She breathed. I don't think she meant to say that aloud.

Stunned, images seared my mind of future family and future children. I leaned against her head, closing my eyes, the bliss of peace and joy felt good, felt right.

_One day._

We remained like that for eternity, the air became drenched in evening-rouge and eventually, the sun plunged into the water. But my sun, my sun was still here, still burning, still full of warmth. Nothing could take that away from me.

**Dear Diary, December 31****st**** 2016**

I regret to say that I can't write long. It's New Years Eve and I've decided to invite Banba-san and my former class black classmates to my parent's mansion for the last party.

That Azuma-san has mastered the art of holding a grudge. I'm surprised she hasn't tried murdering me or anyone else yet. Though, I do believe she came close to stabbing Takechi-san when she was drunk and hitting on Haru in psychopathic ways, much to Kenmochi-san's chagrin.

I'd advise Azuma-san to calm down, her eyes were always watching, always waiting, it ruined the mood. However, she and Ichinose-san did make a cute couple, I had witnessed Ichinose feeding, babying and giggling with Azuma, whose blush could challenge Banba-san's. Azuma was also a clumsy and embarrassed dancer compared to Ichinose-san. She didn't seem to mind. They're kisses were cute as well.

Before I left to go upstairs and write, Sagae-san and Inukai-san were locked in a war of tongues with each other on the sofa couch, tossing this way and that, despite the blaring music, their moans resonated through the living room. I'd highly preferred if they simply just requested to use one of the spare bedrooms. Shuto-san pulled on the book-reading Kaminaga, saying something about being cool. Namatame-san and Kirigaya-san were cuddling by the fire.

Nio had walked out of the kitchen with a melon-bun in her mouth. Packets of similar items in her arms.

Anyways, now that you know that, I must tell you about what transpired during that time. Because, _that, _that was…

I wanted to get some fresh air, so I stepped out onto the patio, basking in the glory of the shining sea of stars. Wind rippled through my hair. I hadn't even realized the sound of the door sliding open behind me.

"Hanbusa-san? I was looking f-for you." Banba-san's stuttering with me had improved over the months.

"Oh my, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry." I glanced over my shoulders and smiled kindly.

"I-isn't it c-cold out here?" she wondered, worry stitching her fragile words.

"I—"

I was cut off by Banba-chan embracing me in a hug from behind, squeezing me and burying her face into my back.

"Banba-san?"

"Thank you, Hanabusa-san, for, for inviting me here and I-I'm having fun and I..." she twisted the fabric of shirt.

I heard sniffling. "Banba-san?"

I whipped around, terrified. Hearing her cry was like seeing your loved one being ran over and over again by a car. Subconsciously, I pried her hands away from her face and reached out and stroked her wet cheek.

She inhaled sharply. "I think, I am, I mean, I'm i-i-in l-love with you."

The glasses all around the universe shattered in that split second.

What was that feeling brewing inside of me? It consumed me, destroyed my thoughts, the damage swelled in my brain. It felt like the budding of a new rose, the explosion of guns on the battlefield, the combined cheers of stadiums worldwide, the ruckus inside me escalated, piercing the atmosphere of my sanity.

_She. Loves. Me?_

I don't quite remember what happened next. Just that I kissed her under the envious moon.

**Dear Diary, April 6****th**** 2020**

What nice honeymoon pictures Ichinose-san sent us. She and Azuma-san were in the United States in New York City. Both of them turned out to be fine adults by the looks of it, Ichinose-san had even ditched her trademark twin-tails.

Is it strange that I had genuine sorrow and pride over the person I once attempted to murder and the girl who'd slaughter me if I did? Perhaps, I was growing up too.

"Sumireko, dinner's ready!" Mahiru's head poked out. We ditched honorifics and other unnecessary last names three years ago.

I could feel my gaze soften at her. She was dressed in her pink, frilly apron and mitts. This new apartment life was refreshing when I knew she would be by my side in it.

"What is that in your hand?" she questioned when I had been reading the mail.

"Ichinose-san and Azuma-san's honeymoon pictures. Want to see?"

"H-honeymoon?!" Mahiru blushed and frantically looked left and right.

She scurried back into the kitchen.

**Dear Diary, July 5****th**** 2020**

I love Mahiru.

I love the way she gets fascinated by the simplest of things, I love her kind and gentle heart, I love how she breathes light into my darkness, I love her tender spots, her fractured spots, I love her perfect figure, her tiny dimples, I love the way she plays with her hair when she's nervous or the way she hides behind me when she's afraid of a spider, I love everything about her.

I want to marry her.

I'm going to marry her.

As I'm writing this, the case that holds all my dreams waits eagerly.

I love you, Mahiru.

**Dear Diary, July 6****th**** 2020**

**SHE **

**SAID **

**YES.**

**Dear Diary, August 25****th**** 2020**

It was the day. The wedding. My wedding. I cannot even fathom this being real; it was too good to be real. I was marrying the greatest girl in any dimension that existed.

I remember the arrows piercing me straight in the eyes when she walked down the aisle. She was gorgeous, prettier than a bouquet of flowers, her dark blue dress was tailored with a white sash and bluish veil and it hung perfectly on her body, fitting in all the right curves.

Mahiru was perfection. She was a treasure, _my_ treasure. I wanted to protect her, understand her, comfort her, and love her until the end of humanity itself.

We exchanged vows, always looking into each other. In her, I saw home. I saw my life, my heart, our children, our grandchildren, together, we would be happy. How could I have been so lucky to find someone like Mahiru? She was a goddess.

Tears rolled down my eyes like rivers, but I was beaming with ecstasy. Mahiru was struggling with the same thing; she used the back of her hand to wipe away the stray drops.

"I do." I said.

"And do you, Banba Mahiru, take Sumireko as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Mahiru grabbed my hands firmly.

"Then, you may now kiss the bride."

Mahiru jumped into my arms and kissed me lovingly on the lips, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, when we pulled away, we giggled, and we laughed. We kissed again, longer, deeper, passionate.

I was in heaven.

The future had amazing plans in store for us, I was grateful for the god that blessed this evening day.

**Dear Diary, February 10****th**** 2036**

Mahiru is sick.

I found her collapsed on the kitchen floor of our house after picking up Miyu, Yuzuki and Satomi from school. Miyu stared in horror and Satomi was a sobbing mess. Yuzuki, being the oldest, was the calmest and helped me to quiet them as I dialed 911 and laid her onto the bed.

She breathed erratically the entire time. I'm afraid. I'm shaking, shivering, and biting my nails raw. Mahiru is going to be okay. She probably just has a bad fever.

After all, I couldn't judge if I should put ice on her and strip her of clothes or bundle her up like she was in the arctic. Her temperature had been haywire.

In the hospital I vomited out my guts or it felt like I did. Yuzuki grabbed my free hand; I stared, blinking away stressed tears. I nodded and inhaled. Yuzuki may be a teenager but she had the soul of the wise. And she looked so much like her mother, she was a carbon copy. White hair, purple eyes, little dimples, the only difference was that her hair was cut short and shaggy and boyish, a dash of black dyed onto her bangs for effect.

"M-mommy, will mother be okay?" Satomi sniffled, snot running.

I fixed her position on my lap and took out a Kleenex and dabbed her nose, frowning.

"Mommy's going to be fine, you shouldn't cry, aren't we going tomorrow to the park with the Azuma and Sagae families? Mommy just has a fever."

"Okay." her voice was sweet, innocent, it broke me.

Miyu sat in the chair, her eyes trained on the ground, her long and silk white hair masked her face. Her legs jittered.

"Miyu, honey?"

Miyu glanced up at me, her sharp, icy blue eyes were clouded, and tears were falling. She frowned and returned her gaze back to the floor. I wanted to speak, but, my tongue was lost. An hour and thirty minutes later and Mahiru came out, smiling apologetically.

We ran to bear hug her.

She was still weak, but, she said she was feeling better and that the test results were coming.

**Dear Diary, February 11****th**** 2036**

I watched as Satomi's pink, salmon-ish and medium length hair danced with the chilling breeze.

Satomi was chasing Ichinose-san's youngest daughter, Riko, around the swing set. Haruki and Isuke's child, Sayuri attempted to make small-chat with Miyu. Tokaku's and Ichinose's other three children, one boy and two more girls, one girl being the exact age as Yuzuki were spread across the park.

I had been talking about recent politics with the other adults when a text came in to Mahiru's cell phone.

She checked it.

"I'm… s-sorry to interrupt, the…conversation, but, I need to talk with my wife."

"Yo, no problem!" Haruki grinned, the pink pocky in her mouth. It was questionable if she changed at all after all these years.

"What is it, Mahiru?" I placed my hand on her cheek once we stopped, she was cold, but that was most likely from the weather…

Her eyes wavered and tears shone like layers of glass. "T-the test came back and it's…"

"It's _what?_"

"P-positive. I have some type of s-severe c-cancer. I have to go back to the hospital immediately."

Mahiru weeped.

**Dear Diary, February 13****th**** 2036**

No.

It's a lie.

It's a game.

This is ridiculous.

I can't stop crying.

It rained yesterday.

It's storming today.

Mahiru, I love you, I love you, I love you with all my heart.

Please, stay with me.

I will hold your hand forever. Let's go home. We'll be late for dinner. Please.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"Mommy's scared too, honey." I said as I cry at the edge of an empty bed.

**Dear Diary, February 14****th**** 2036**

"Happy valentine's day, I love you, please listen, I love you."

I crinkled the bouquet of roses; they were red when I bought them, but now they were withered black and useless.

"I'm sorry, Miss Hanabusa, but, we have to operate now."

The children protested, they whined and screamed, I held onto them as tight as if they were my lifeline tethering me to reality.

Outside the operation room, we huddled, we prayed to a god we didn't even believe in. We were desperate, we knew she was in critical condition, but there had to be hope. My sunshine isn't the type that disappears in the clouds.

Time oozed out underneath my feet only to freeze up again. I was falling through the famished shadows. I wasn't the one that needed saving. Mahiru was. My Mahiru. Beautiful, happy, smiling Mahiru.

She can't be gone.

She'll never be gone.

I have to have hope. Mahiru was strong. She had the strength of night residing in her.

"Mommy, I want to see mother, I want to talk to her and go home" Even Yuzuki was collapsing.

I've stared at this wall for many nights now.

When was the last time I've slept?

**Dear Diary, February 15****th**** 2036**

"Come in."

"Mahiru, Mahiru!"

I pushed past the doctor and kneeled at the foot of the bed, grasping her hand, feeling her paled face, everything.

"I'm right here, don't worry, you're going to be okay."

The doctor left the room.

"H-hanabusa, M-miyu, Yuzuki, Satomi, yo-you're all here. I'm happy." Mahiru smiled the best she could.

"Mother, let's go home! We were going to see that movie together, you know, what was it called-" Yuzuki punched her tears and grasped her school uniform skirt.

Miyu walked up and cried, unable to speak. Satomi was standing beside me.

Mahiru coughed and groaned.

I hung my head, lips quivering.

"Let me, kiss you guys, one…more time." A tear sparkled in her eyes.

Mahiru pulled me down and kissed my lips. Her lips already felt dead.

The children lined up and received kisses, Mahiru giggled hastily and wheezed.

"I love you all so very much… I could have never… asked for a better family. Thank you."

"Don't you dare say that Hanabusa Mahiru! Don't-do it…" I clenched my teeth to keep from wailing.

"I wish, I could've stay… longer, Hanabusa, I love you so much. Thank you for being with me. Y-you three, stay strong, my l-little ducklings. I…"

Her heart monitor beeped and stilled.

"**MAHIRU!" **

Outside the window, the sun was setting.

**Dear Mahiru, February 15****th**** 2037**

I haven't eaten, I haven't sleep.

I smell your clothes often, wrap them around me, wear them outside, did you know that your pillow is growing cold?

I found some old pictures of us on our summer vacation to Germany; remember that, back in 21? You were so frightened by the sizes of those german wieners. You wouldn't even try it. You were so cute. You were pregnant then, with our little Yuzuki. We were so excited; I couldn't believe I was going to be the mommy of the most outstanding wife and best friend in the world.

I miss you, Mahiru. I miss your warmth, I miss waking up to see your face and I miss you in my arms. You're beautiful, Mahiru. Inside and out. Only you can do that.

Life is difficult without you here, it's darker, I try, and I try to keep my head up because I know that's what you'd want me to do. But, how can I? It's been a year since that day and I'm already forgetting your smile.

I know you often viewed yourself in earlier years as darkness and I told you it wasn't true. Well, I still firmly believe what I said.

Mahiru, you are filled with light, innocence and youthful joy. I love those things about you. Your heart was my home. And now it's lost. It's gone.

I know I need to set an example for our children. I'm sorry I'm failing you. I just- just don't know what to do anymore. I've grown weary of writing these… There's no meaning in it when you're not here.

Mahiru, come back.

I love you.

Mahiru.

Let's meet again soon, one day.

…

Hanabusa dotted the period of her last sentence and signed her name, moving her face away from the paper, fearing that a droplet would splash onto the paper.

Rolling the letter up and tying it, she placed it on Mahiru's burial ground. She read the words written on the gravestone. She'd already visited this place almost every day with her children, but today, she did it without them, as they were still in school.

"It's a promise, then." Hanabusa's voice cracked and she turned away, unable to look at it any longer.

Later, she went to go and feed the ducks.

"_In loving memory of Banba Mahiru, my precious sunshine…"_

_**A/N Hanabusa wrote pretty much everyday of her life, I just chose the diary entrys that where the most impactful *I left out the first time sex one because I'm not good with scenes like those haha* So it's not weird time-skips you know where she doesn't like write for 5 years haha. **_

_**Also, I know some of my COTF readers will be confused because I'll also be uploading this as a single story, but I'm doing that because as I finished I didn't know if it really fit COTF since it's about crack-ships and underappreciated, so I'm going to consider this a Special edition? I don't know? XD Thank you so much! Hope to see you again next time!**_


	8. Nio X ?: Raining Hibiscus

part 1 of 2 or 3:

A nameless monster, a creature regurgitated from cruel earth lay shivering on cold concrete ground. Rain crashed and burned the scars on her back. If only the pouring rain could wash away and cleanse her of her memories. The animal sighed. Collapsing next to an alleyway trashcan, she wondered if her life would bleed on into tomorrow.

With crooked whiskers and crooked dreams, the worthless thing attempted to rise, but her mud-crusted pelt sagged from the weight of a condemning universe crushing her and pushing her back down to the dirty floor where she belonged.

Darkness smothered her. Her breathing was deep, rigid and stressed and the night laughed at her disgusting presence with the razor smile of a shattered crescent moon. Unlike others, her sky was swimming with red stars.

_I w-want to go home, but I'm…. scared, I'm really scared of daddy and mommy. I can't go back to that place anymore, it's not my home. _She clenched her teeth and snuggled up against the can, her tail wrapping around her body protectively.

She stared ahead and watched the shuffling of rushing feet in the hazing scenery, her bloody eyes swollen in envy.

In this form, no one noticed her; then again, in her human form it wasn't that much different, save for the whip. Perhaps it was better that way.

Car horns screamed at other cars. Cell phone buzzing and ringing resounded in the chilled November air. Fumes laced the gust of enraged wind. A mixture of faded voices sung hymns of their horrible family life, misbehaving children, incorporable coworkers and failed marriages. Yet, it was hilarious because not one of them knew what true sadness was, to have an empty heart as empty as your stomach; none of them knew it at all.

To be alone in the world was a frightening thing indeed.

Listening to the rhythm of the rain, she found herself drifting off into sleep, her eyes struggling to stay open.

Splashing. Closer. Life.

The little devil raised her head up, nicked ear flicking.

Standing there, somewhat out of breath, was a small girl with long pink hair tucked into a tan and white flannel-striped scarf. She wore a light pink coat with white fuzz and white jeans and brown furry boots.

The creature stared at the girl. _She is…cute. _She knew the word well, for her mother always told her to be more like it, like the strange girl before her.

The girl walked towards her.

Instinct told her to run; people approaching her had never ever led to something good. However, she was captivated by the oceans of amber-gold in the girl's eyes because in them she saw herself, a reflection from someone who also was written into a crimson story.

She trembled and closed her eyes immediately when she saw the girl's arm reach out.

The rain stopped.

She opened an eye, then both, and they shimmered in shock.

The girl held her pink umbrella over the creature's head, her expression unreadable.

That day, something shifted the pieces of her soul.

"Isuke!" A sandy blonde man came jogging into view and turned into the alleyway, another guy with black hair followed suit. "Don't go scaring us and running off like that again, stick close with mama and papa, okay?"

"What are you doing, honey? You'll get sick!" the other worried.

"It's a cat." Isuke said, tone also incomprehensible, though concern was there.

The sandy man frowned and averted his gaze to the cat. "I've never seen a cat with red tabby stripes…Anyways, Isuke, we can't take her with us, and with our type of jobs there would be no one to take care of her."

"I can do it. I can take care of her, mama."

Even though she was in her cat form, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, disbelief exploded inside her like New Year fireworks.


	9. Mahiru X Shin'ya: The Flower Project

**Disclaimer: **_this is a very dark piece, it has some violence and an extremely messed up society, and I just don't want anyone who can't deal with darker subjects reading this because I mean no harm to anyone or anything AT ALL. THIS IS JUST FICTION. Let's hope society will never be like this, because that would be scary! I hope no one hates me after this; it's just your average, messed up, dark and creepy Halloween story. I'm sure there is far worse stuff out there anyways, I'm barely good at horror, and it's my first time really writing it. I actually kind of cop out actual detailed violent scenes, more of it is just implication, It's not gore-scary, just a lot of creep factor. Enjoy!_

It was the first Sunday of the month. And because it was the first Sunday of the month, the little children skipped down the cobblestone streets with their smiling hearts, rosy cheeks and butcher knives while humming songs of dandelion fluff to the gathering crowds.

"So, who do you think it's going to be today?" a woman in an ebony dress and veil whispered, for speaking too loud was an unforgivable crime.

"Not me, not me." Her husband chanted the familiar words.

He lit his cigarette, incense choking the black air. It was a man's duty to burn away the filth of the town, to kill and ward off the evil sins that polluted the earth. Smoking, especially on the first Sunday of the month, was the Holy Grail to achieving this goal.

As more and more people shuffled out onto the sidewalks, souls grew more twisted and blind. They, the starving animals, only knew hunger and proper eating manners, and with their growling stomachs, they knew the only way they would be fed today was if they followed the rules and kept going towards the light of the leader, to the hands that feed them, to the one true god.

The profusion of nameless monsters filed down the street in waves, they hardly speak and it is good that they don't speak. Keeping heads low, they stare at the floor. On the first Sunday of the first year, God told them that reaching for heaven was a disgrace to his benevolence. The dirtied ground was much more suiting for beasts in human clothing anyways.

Under the bleeding grey atmosphere, ravens cawed, and the first bell sounded.

Inside a building in the town known as The Holding Center, a little girl snapped her head up to the ringing noise. Her violet eyes swam in chaotic fear. She wanted to vomit. Her fingers twitched and frail, beaten body trembled in the chains. The taunting darkness of the prison swallowed her in an ocean of red. Red like the dried blood in between the cracks on the concrete walls, like the scars on her wrist and the whip marks on her back.

Something from the outside jiggled keys into a lock.

The white-headed girl yanked herself back, the cuffs connecting her to the wall jangled. Shaking her head, tears streamed. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to go out there, she didn't, she didn't.

The metal door swung open. Light flooded the shadows. Two men dressed in traditional black hoods and white and red painted eye masks swarmed over to her.

"N-no, n-no, get away, I don't want to go out there, _stop!_"

Her screams were sharp enough to slice the sky. The men ignored her and bent forward. Tears poured like waterfalls, her chest knotted, and she writhed at their holy touch. With quivering lips, she whimpered and sobbed. Thrashing and trying to pull away, the girl hollered and through her cries, head spinning. She couldn't feel her toes. She was afraid, she didn't want to go, and she missed her family. Where was her family? Did she even have a family?

The men unlocked the chains. She tried to make a dash for it, but one of the men slammed his foot into her, kicking her to the ground. Quickly, they grabbed her wrists and hauled her up.

"Mommy!" she called out, her only answer was silence and a hit to the head.

"Shut up, let's go, we can't be late."

The men thrust her, she struggled in their grip.

It was hopeless. There was no point. This was it. She was the main event of the evening, her eyes sagged and she sucked the running snot back into her nostrils. They dragged her out into the sickly light, she flinched at the pain.

In the streets, distorted faces blurred together in watery colors, their crooked smiles engraved into her mind. Children were singing. A girl twirled on her heels and it looked as if there were several of her doing the same thing but in a slower motion. Life smeared before her eyes. Time froze and melted, then melted and froze.

The girl's breathing was erratic. She whipped her head left and right, taking in the mass of wingless blackbirds parting so that the men could take her to the center stage.

Forcing her up the stairs of the stage, the men take her to the rising wooden cross. At this point, the girl wasn't even herself, she felt as if she was in someone else's skin. A tear dripped into the corner of her lips. Her insides felt frayed and churned.

After chaining her to the splintered cross, the men dipped their hooded heads and walked off the stage in quiet steps. The kids stopped singing, the crowds fell static and all were fixated to the cross. It was the slight grins of the people that looked like as if they were trying not to laugh at something funny that sent the temperature spiraling.

For minutes, there was nothing but the ringing bells. The girl's eyes were closed. She quaked and tears spilled along her cheeks.

In unison, everyone dropped to the floor, arms out before them.

Walking out onto the stage with a golden sword in hand was their god. Instead of a black robe and hood, his was a white and gold; the divine colors. Her eyes fluttered open to a slant, she had thought her heart had sunken far enough, but it crashed even deeper upon seeing him.

She knew who it was, with or without the hood.

And this, this is why she was afraid.

"My people, I know you have been eagerly waiting for this day to come. And it is my pleasure to say that the wait is over. I've gathered you here today for the 1040th Flower Project, without this project what would you all be?" He pointed his sword, it seemed to shine. "Just like the other towns of this forsaken world, impure and living in filth. But, I have come before you because in this town, I saw hope, hope for cleanliness. I _chose _you; flowers who I knew could be beautiful but were sadly being trampled over by the weeds. "

"We are flowers, we are the one true god's flowers." The crowd murmured on instinct, still bowing.

This pleased the man.

"Then rise! Look at the weed that taints your beauty, look at it and scorn the name of the weed!" he yelled passionately.

The good citizens did as they were told and rose like blooming flowers spurting out of the ashes. They didn't stare at her with hate as much as they did with warped obligation.

"The bad weed must be cut, the bad weed holds all, chop the bad weed and be set free."

"Yes!" He turned to the bad weed on the cross.

She shivered, mouth parted in horror, the innocence in her gaze stained.

"Banba Mahiru, age 9, has been deemed a bad weed on account for her misbehaving conduct and failure to comply with the laws of the land. Charged for several acts of criminal activity, she has raised her voice several times at an unsuitable level; she disregarded her parent's order multiple times and tried escaping from her home in the night."

She cried, this time it wasn't for her, not for _her._

"As your god, I shall take the first chop with this holy sword of mine! Then, we will let the children come up first and take their share, and then the adults will come next, for the flowers!"

"For the flowers." They echoed.

God raised his glinting sword to face level.

Mahiru suffocated on her tears as she fought to speak as he neared her.

"D-d-daddy p-please, I'm sorry, daddy, I'm sorry." She couldn't keep it in any longer, she wept out into the crumbling scenery.

People covered their ears at the ear-shattering crying.

"You are disgusting, you are a bad weed, do not call me _that._" He said through clenched teeth.

"Da—"

"Die."

Her father shoved the sword into her chest and her pupils contracted.

He yanked it out, the crimson pooling onto her shirt. He backed away without so much of a glint of sorrow and beckoned at the eagered kids.

Almost frantic, they climbed over each other and onto the stage, their hold on the butcher knives were already as strong as an adult's.

Mahiru, though barely there, could see some of her classroom friends coming to her, Haruki, Shiena, all of them. Why?

She couldn't feel what the children or adults did to her; all she saw were throbbing swirls. The blood was dripping off from her suspended feet…

…

"Oi, are you okay?"

Mahiru blinked her eyes open, she was no longer hanging, and she was on the ground in a puddle of blood. The person, a girl her age with similar hair and eyes but with a scar on her face, held her hand out, smiling in warmth. She was outlined in a purple aura, her clothes were soaked red.

She took it, confused, and when she did, the universe exploded in a painless light, Mahiru was awed in disbelief.

Mahiru took the hand; the almost-mirror girl squeezed protectively and tugged her into her embrace.

Mahiru swore she felt her face heat up, but then, at the same time, it was like she couldn't feel anything as well. The hug broke her and she cried into the stranger's sleeve. The girl stroked Mahiru's hair, closing her eyes and holding tighter.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. I will protect you from now on, okay?"

"W-who are you?"

"Name's Shin'ya."

"S-sh-shin'ya?"

Shin'ya nodded. They pulled away, but Shin'ya made sure to keep Mahiru's hand in hers.

"D-did you do this…"

Mahiru glanced around; all around her there were withered, crimson roses, small and big alike, as if the earth was sick with vermillion fever.

"I don't like flowers, but I liked you, so I uhh, came for you."

Mahiru averted her gaze, blushing. Turning, she walked through the painted red and went up onto the stage. She felt strangely light.

In front of her was the most beautiful flower of them all. It was scarlet with traces of gold and white on the ripped petals. She crouched, wanting to touch it. Mahiru found that she couldn't.

Turning from the first flower, she saw another one, this one was more shriveled and naked than all the others, and yet, it had a peculiar draw.

Tears fell from Mahiru.

Shin'ya glided in a half-run to Mahiru and grabbed her wrists, her eyes soft.

"Come on, we should leave this horrible place. I'm taking you somewhere." She said it urgently, worried.

"W-wh-where?"

"A place where you will always smile."

"W-what are you?"

Shin'ya stopped and turned around, her face oddly somber compared to earlier. "I am…" she closed her eyes and reopened them. "Your protector, Mahiru's protector, got it?"

Her last words were smoothened by the affectionate smile.

Mahiru's eyes watered, it was the first time on the first Sunday of the month that she had ever experienced happiness.

"O-okay." Mahiru showed a faint smile, her cheeks swollen in new emotions, and she let Shin'ya take her hand.

Together, hand in hand, Mahiru and Shin'ya walked through the vast field of red roses, and as they walked father away from the stage, two auras, one purple and one white, seemed to blend in together as one.


End file.
